PC Gamer Issue 231
This magazine was dated October 2011 and priced at £5.99. Monitor Diablo III lets you pay to win. (1½ pages) :Blizzard's upcoming action-RPG will offer players a real-money auction house. Rewiring our brains. (1 page) :Forget the tabloid headlines. PC Games are actually good for you. Hard Reset wants to reboot the shooter. (½ page) :Fresh Cyberpunk first-person shooter from Poland's new developer all-stars. Should all games have a long beta period? - (1 page) :Tim Edwards and Rich McCormick Face Off Make your own Minecrafts :How 3D printing will let us hold our games. Special Report: Night of the living devs. Owen Hill - (2 pages) :Pirate attacks, exploding car bombs and digital knights in shining armour - the story behind Project Zomboid's tormented development. Previews Rage - Rich McCormick - (2 pages) Might & Magic: Heroes VI - Tom Senior - (1 page) Payday: The Heist - Kim Richards - (2 pages) Torchlight II - Duncan Geere - (2 pages) Features Clash of the MMO Titans :When a new wave of MMOs fight. It's gamers who declare the winner. ::Guild Wars 2 - Rich McCormick - (4 pages) ::Wildstar - Tom Francis - (4 pages) ::Star Wars: The Old Republic - Tim Edwards - (4 pages) ::The Secret World - Rich McCormick - (4 pages) Devil's Advocate - Tom Francis - (6 pages) :Diablo III will let us buy and sell items for real money. But it's also changing how we level up - for the better. 'The Hard Stuff' Laptop graphics step up a level - (1½ pages) :AMD and Nvidia have both launched new high-end mobile GPUs that raise the bar for laptop gaming. AMD's new Fusion chips take on Intel - (1 page) :AMD's long-awaited hybrid CPU/GPU is here and there are more to come. Buyer's Advice: SSD Storage - Adam Oxford - (5 pages) Reviews 'Games' 'Re-Releases' Extra Life Seeing yourself through other people's eyes in League of Legends - Rich McCormick - (1⅓ pages) Existentialism and Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction - Craig Pearson - (⅔ page) Graham blasts off with little green men in Kerbal Space Program - Graham Smith - (1 page) Out on a limb in Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines - Tom Hatfield - (½ page) Tim has a dark Empires and Allies secret - Tim Edwards - (½ page) Update: Eve-Bay - (2 pages) :Tom Senior dons a monacle and peers into EVE Online's Incarna update How to... Become the perfect man-machine hybrid - (2 pages) :Tom Francis's guide to augs in Deus Ex: Human Revolution Reinstall - Sid Meier's SimGolf - Graham Smith - (2 pages) Free Gifts PC Gamer Issue 231 Extra.jpg|DVD Adverts Games Tropico 4 - Kalypso - PC, Xbox 360 Super Meat Boy - Team Meat - PC Gears of War 3 - Microsoft - Xbox 360 Men of War: Vietnam - Lace Mamba - PC Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse - Telltale - PC, MAC Red Orchestra 2: Heroes of Stalingrad - Lace Mamba - PC Age of Empires Online - Microsoft - PC Dragonica - gpotato - PC Other Credits Deputy Editor :Graham Smith Production Editor :Tony Ellis Section Editor :Tom Francis News Editor :Craig Pearson Web Editor :Owen Hill Art Editor :Alvin Weetman Deputy Art Editor :Cliff Newman Staff Writer :Rich McCormick Interns :Tom Senior, Tom Hatfield Contributors :Tim Stone, Adam Oxford, Richard Cobbett, Kim Richards, Duncan Geere, Steve Hogarty, Dan Stapleton, Jon Blyth, Andy Ounsted, John McAllister Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews